Love Bug 2 point 0
by x0xoNoirx0xo
Summary: REPOSTED! Nate Gray's speechless, over the edge and just breathless; he never thought that he'd catch this love bug again. I know I already posted this in Camp Rock but I was bored. I wanted to see if posting the same story here was possible. Nalex/Niley


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock, WOWP or Miley Cyrus. I don't care if you don't get, just don't sue me. This story got reported but I deleted it. WHEW! This is the story previously titled LOVE BUG, now titled LOVE BUG. Don't blame if the names are cheesy, blame it all on those reporting- . LOLOL . Kidding.

Summary: Nate and Alex have been best friends ever since they were born. She's kinda in love with him, and he's kinda in love with her. Too bad cuz he's more in love with Miley.Or is he?

CHARACTERS:

Nate Gray: He's made up of the 3 C's : Cute, Caring and Curly (HAIR!). He's both BFs but to 2 different girls. He's Miley's (Boyfriend) and Alex's (Best Guy Friend). Currently Goalie of the Soccer Team, Class President, Choir Member, Basketball Sub and writer for the school paper (WHEW!). He's sweet, sensitive and super-serious. Almost perfect…… except for the mean competitive streak and, is that a wrinkle I see? Something's on his mind….. Age: 16 yrs. Old

Alex Russo: With her wavy dark hair, cute pert face and affinity for banana sandwiches, she's one kooky gal. Best Friends with Miley, Mitchie and Nate, she sure is popular. She could be anyone's dream girl. Too bad her heart only belongs to one guy, and even worse, the guy is stamped with PROPERTY OF MILEY. But Just Friends isn't a permanent status. Maybe it could become Just Married. A girl can hope. Age: 16 yrs. Old

Miley Cyrus: She's America's Sweetheart, the daughter of uber rich hotelier/singer Billy Ray Cyrus. She's sweeter and softer than her strawberry-scented locks and more innocent than a baby bird. Well, at least she used to be. Now, she's all about slutting it up and drinking it out with new friend, Mandy. Now that she's traded her doll flats for biker boots, will Mitchie and Alex still like her or send her to counseling? And more importantly, will Nate still love her or dump her faster than a baby's diaper? Age: 16 yrs. Old

Mitchie Torres: She's got the world's biggest smile and a big heart to match. This song bird is as sweet as her melodic voice and as book-smart as a bookworm. Sh'es a trendsetter, making all the girls copy her coco-hairstyle (w/ bangs) and rocker-chic wardrobe. She may dress like a rocker, but she's as buble-gum pop as you can get. "Obvious" is her middle name, and being discreet or secretive isn't exactly a specialty. Could her quirky personality be why she's caught the eye of a certain someone? Age: 16 yrs. Old

Shane Gray: Being the older brother of such an overachiever is hard, but this guy sure knows how to stand on his own. His LOLOLOL-sense of humor and mathematical prowess are something that makes girls dream about him. And being drop-dead gorgeous with wavy dark hair and intense brown eyes doesn't hurt either. He's a perfect mood-lifter. This cute swimmer has almost as many fans as Heath Ledger, but too bad girls, he's taken. Rumor has it his heart belongs to a certain "Girl With The Voice". Wink wink. Age: 18 yrs. Old

Jason Gray: This college sophomore is busier than his younger brother! He's a Choir leader, tutors kids, resident deans-lister, computer expert/hacker, manages his own site () and on top of all that, is looking for band members for his yet to be titled band. He may be busy, but he's always got time for his family and friends. He's the love-guru, and he's always there if you need someone to talk to. And he doesn't lose in the looks department either. His curly-straight hair and chocolate eyes suit his big brother persona well. Age: 20 yrs. Old

Cody Linley: With his golden-retriever looks (golden hair and hazel eyes) he's the most loyal best friend/boyfriend you could ever ask for. He's a star forward, your typical boy next door. He's the kind of guy who carries your books and gets you coffee when you need it. Sometimes he just a little too clingy, but it works. He's been Miley's next door neighbor for years, and not only has he given her his book-carrying services, he's also awarded her with his heart. Be careful, Cody. Falling for your best friend's (NATE!)girlfriend is something out of a movie, and real life isn't always happy endings. Age: 16 yrs. old

Mandy Jiroux: She's a lean, mean manipulative female dog thing!Her long black hair, overly-eyelinered face and could-fit-a-five-year-old shirts just scream "DANGER DANGER STAY AWAY FROM INNOCENT CHILDREN CORRUPTER!" but Miley didn't seem to notice. She's in Miley's dance class and her new friend. But sometimes she looks more at Miley's diamond studs than at her face, and listens morwe to Miley's iPod than what she says. Could this be the start of a beautiful friendship? Age: 18 yrs. old

Will Nate and Miley's love survive?

Will Alex's Just Friends Status become Just Married?

Stay Tuned..

The story starts when you click that little purple button above.:)) Happy Reading

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wanna see something amazing? Click that little purple button saying REVIEW. Thanks!


End file.
